Achievements
This is a list of achievements/trophies available in Just Cause 2. There's more details about each achievement under the table. Do not make a page for every achievement. The content of every individual achievement page was merged into this page, so nothing was lost, but not every achievement had a page yet. Table of all achievements A Trusted Ally You have to complete all faction missions. There are 49 faction missions in the game that are unlocked by completing all 9 stronghold takeovers. Faction missions are small sidemissions (separate from the storyline missions), where you have to help the 3 factions: Ular Boys, Roaches and Reapers. Faction missions are marked on the PDA map as small triangles in the faction colors. You have to complete all 49 to earn "20g" on the Xbox 360 and a "gold trophy" on the PS3. * List of Reaper Missions. * List of Roaches Missions. * List of Ular Missions. Body Count For this one you have to kill 750 enemies. No matter how you kill an enemy, it will count as a kill. Just play the game and you'll get the kills and earn "15g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Conqueror of Panau You have to complete all 9 stronghold takeovers. Every faction has 3 stronghold takeovers, out of a total of 9. Every time you unlock new strongholds, you unlock 3 new faction missions for each faction. In the stronghold takeover missions, you have to escort a technican through the base you will be sent to. On the way to a computer, you will always have to fight enemies; mounted gunners and sometimes helicopters and vehichles. When you reach the end, the technican will start to hack a system while you have to protect him from incoming enemies. After all enemies has been taken out, you have to take out the stronghold commander who will either arrive in a helicopter or an armourd vehicle. When he's killed, you'll complete the mission and take over the base. It'll work as a spawn point for Rico, in the future. You can unlock the rest of the strongholds trough Chaos points. Upon the completion of the last one, you'll earn "20g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Saboteur/Destroyer For Saboteur, you need to complete 150 sabotages. For Destroyer, you will have to complete 1000 sabotages. A sabotage is when you destroy anything that can be destroyed (other than a vehicle). Destroy 1000 items and you will earn "20g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. A way to get some fast sabotages is to complete military bases, as they have 20-30 military objects each. The Small Destructibles doesn't count. One long-shot strategy for this Trophy/Achievement is to destroy everything you can when on a regular/faction mission, an example of this would be in the Reapers mission "Can I Get a Witness", where you travel to a radar facility , where there is a very high amount of destructable Items to be sabotaged. Most settlements in Panau has a item to be sabotaged, however this varies from place to place. The places with the most items to be sabotaged is normally militarized, such as a radar post/facility, checkpoint or base. Some settlements with huge amounts of destructible objects *All four districts of Panau City, 60-80+ of Sabotage Destuctible Objects in each district. *Emas Hitam Oil Refinery - 20+ objects *Pulau Berapi - 70+ objects *Pulau Kait - 50+ objects *Kuala Cengkih - 20+ objects *Pelabuhan Saudagar - 20+ objects *Panau International Airport - 30+ objects *Gunung Merah Radar Facility - 40+ objects *Kastelo Singa - 30+ objects *Pulau Dongeng - 30+ objects *Pulau Panau Kecil - 20+ objects *Kem Hutan Supply Depot - 20+ objects *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi - 20+ objects *Paya Luas - 20+ objects *Negeri Cengkih - 20+ objects *Kem Udara Wau Pantas - 20+ objects *Kem Jalan Merpati - 20+ objects *Kem Port Rodrigo - 20+ objects *Pemainan Racun - 20+ objects *Kem Jalan Padang Luas - 20+ objects See also: Chaos points and Category: Sabotage Destructible Objects. Destruction Frenzy You have to destroy 30 objects in 60 seconds. 30 objects in 60 seconds is easy, but if you have problems, try the temple in the third Agency Mission "The White Tiger", where you'll be escorting Tom Sheldon with a Minigun. Just destroy some of the stone columns there. You'll be awarded with "10g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Faction Benefactor You have to obtain 150 of the 300 faction items. Main article: Just Cause 2 100% completion list > section "Collectible items". There's a total of 300 faction items in Panau, which all have markers on the PDA map. They will be marked as a blue dot, so you just have to go there and look for them. They always shine a little and an arrow will appear when you are close enough, just like resource items. Each factions faction items looks different. * The Reapers have big black boxes of contraband which are hidden in the water. * The Ular Boys have ancient skulls mounted on top of a stick planted in the ground. They are mostly located close to landmarks, like hill tops. * The Roaches have "drug drops" - small suitcases, mostly located at cities, bridges and industrial areas. Just locate 150 of the 300, to get "20g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Finders Keepers Collect 100 of the 2700 resource items on Panau to earn "15g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. See also: Just Cause 2 100% completion list > section "Collectible items". Leaving No Rock Unturned You have to find 1000 of the 2700 resource items, to earn "25g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. See also: Just Cause 2 100% completion list > section "Collectible items". First Taste of Chaos Cause any amount of Chaos and earn "10g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. This will probably be your first achievement. The best way to get the achievment is to shoot at something with the Flak Cannon during the first mission. Follow Me! # Aim at an enemy. # Hold down "LB" on the Xbox 360; "L1" on the PS3; or "the default key for the [[Projec Grappler] is]", in the PC version. Don't let go. # Aim at any car. # Release the button. # Enter the vehicle and drive until the enemy is dead. # Repeat 4 more times. You'll get "15g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Freeroamer 1 Complete 15 of the 369 locations in Panau to 100% and get "10g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Freeroamer 2 Complete 100 of the 369 locations in Panau to 100%. To do this you have to find all resource items in a settlement and destroy all sabotage destructible objects. Some objects may be hard to find, but if its too difficult just find another settlement. Do this in 100 locations to earn "20g" on the Xbox 360 and a "silver trophy" on the PS3. For more info and detailed manuals for 100% completion, see also: Just Cause 2 100% completion list and Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips. Gaining a Foothold Complete 3 of the 9 stronghold takeovers to earn "10g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. See also: Just Cause 2 Mission Checklist. Globetrotter Discover 100 out of the 369 settlements in Panau. You discover a settlement by being close to (or in) it. To find undiscovered locations, look at your PDA map for some small yellow dots. Those are undiscovered locations. You have to discover 100 of these for "20g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Gravity is a Bitch! To get this achievement/trophy, you must kill 30 enemies by having them fall to their death. The easiest way to get this is to have a high heat level on a bridge. Enemies will begin arriving and you can simply grapple them off the bridge where there is land underneath. There also appears to be a glitch that sometimes occurs when you grapple someone on a mounted gun inside a bunker. If you do it from outside and pull them off, the game might count it as a fall kill. Halfway There / Perfectionist Reach 50% (Halfway There) and 75% (Perfectionist) completion in the normal mode or Mercenary Mode. List of things that count towards your completion percentage: * Races add 0.10%. * Completing locations to 100% adds 0.03%. * Finding faction items adds 0.03%. * Resource crates add 0.01%. * Destroying military objects adds 0.005%. * Killing Colonels adds 0.14%. See also: Just Cause 2 100% completion list. Hang 'em High! To get this achievement, you must kill 30 enemies while they're suspended in the air, from the grappling hook. Marksman To get this achievement you must kill 50 people only with headshots. You do not have to do this in a row. Road Rage To get this achievement you must kill 30 enemies by running them over with a car. A good way of doing this is by finding a long strench of road, find a vehicle and attract heat and drive up, most checkpoints have enemies walk infront of you while you drive. Unarmed and Dangerous Kill 50 enemies with the grappling hook, by meleeing them. Wrecking Ball You can obtain this ahievement by tethering objects to your vehicle (by using the Grappler) and killing people, by making the object hit them, while you're driving. Top Agent To get this achievement, you must complete the game on normal difficulty. Heroic Agent To get this achievement you must complete the game on "hard" difficulty. This also gives you the achivement for "normal" difficulty. Legendary Agent Complete the game on hardcore difficulty. Bridge Limbo It requires flying a plane under a low bridge. This can be done in both Just Cause games but because of the added achievements in Just Cause 2, this is more of a normal gameplay situation and a message appears as "Bridge Limbo:" followed by the amount of bridge limbos the player has done as with other Achievements in Just Cause 2. Other into about stunts Main article: Stunts and How to do them. Much fewer stunts can be performed in Just Cause (1), due to the limitations of the Avalanche Engine 1.0, which cannot enable the physics stunts of Just Cause 2, which has the Avalanche Engine 2.0. Just Cause (1) doesn't have achievements. Low Flyer To get this, one has to fly an airplane close to the ground for 30 seconds. Tips * According to Powis3, the best time and place to do this, is during a Roaches mission: "You have to steal a Jet Fighter from this Airfield to frame a commander in the Panau Airforce, by destroying a hill top military base using the jet, to get this achievement fly low through the valley towards the hill top base by flying through the valley you fly over land and water the acheivement is impossible to get over just water this method will take a few try's but is the easier way to do so." * According to SmartassX1 (at Youtube), the easiest way to get this achievement, is to fly the slowest plane in the game (Peek Airhawk 225) over the desert, where there's a lot of flat gound, with out any obstructions, like trees. * The reason why this achivement is considered impossible over water is because ground distance is calculated even over water but the ground continue to lower under the water. Exemple: You might be 10 meter from the water but the ground is 25 under the water making it 35 total therefore too high for the achievement. Video 500px|Low flyer achievement: The easy way Parachute Climber Open the parachute and then land on foot 300 meters above the starting height. This can be done, by pulling ones self forward with the grappler and using the Dual Parachute Thrusters (if present). Please Step Out of the Vehicle To obtain this achievement, you must hijack a total of 50 cars. This can be any vehicle being driven, military vehicles usually require a 3-part button requiremnt before succesfully hijacking the vehicle. Civilian vehicles do not require the same as the military vehicles, if you grapple-hook a motorbike being driven, you automatically hijack it, regardless of driver. Trying Everything Once You have to drive all 104 non downloadable content vehicles, at least once. The game keeps constant tabs on this statistic (in the PDA), as you play, displaying the current number near your radar. The best way to earn this award, is to work your way through the faction missions, where you will be around a lot of differnet rides and to explore the larger settlements (Panau City, for example) and Military bases in Panau, to try out everything with wheels or wings. And when you're near water, grapple out to boats of all shapes and sizes to notch those vehicles on your overall count. You will need to have the Just Cause 2 Patch to earn this achievement, as there's a spawning glitch with the Vanderbildt LeisureLiner, making it not to spawn. There's no way to fix this without the patch. The patch can be easily downloaded with internet connection. It will usually start to download when starting the game and connected to the internet. Up to the Challenge 2 To get this achievement you'll have to complete 50 of the 75 races (challenges). There are 4 types: Base jumping/parachuting, Land, Water and Air. The majority of base jumping challenges are found in Panau City, which take roughly 30 to 90 seconds each. If you are trying to get this achievement quickly, this is a safe bet. There are around 10 to 15 that are in close proximity to other challenges, mainly Land races. In all challenges, you can use the vehicle given by default which spawn when the race is started. Alternatlely, you can bring or buy a vehicle to use. If a challenge is proving difficult, a different vehicle may be needed. This is more evident in the harder races, where an SUV or off-road focussed car may be much more suitable. The Air race "Bridge of Death" is considered by many to be the hardest, because of the nature of traversing from bottom to top of the bridge in a plane. However, it is much easier to complete in a helicopter. Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 missions